More Than Just a Jinx
by Ybarra87
Summary: After being betrayed by Gizmo and sacrificing herself to save the Titans, Jinx finds herself in a new dimension. Thinking she can have a fresh start where no one knows her she decides to let off some steam first only to catch the attention of the heroes of the city she is currently in. I don't own anything belonging to Big Hero 6 or Teen Titans.


**This was something that I came up with where Jinx meets Hiro, I don't know why but I thought it would at least be interesting and cute if those two met and decided to write this. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Jinx could not believe want had just happened as she looked around the area she was now in. To be honest she had no idea where she was but could tell it was a city, as she looked at the signs she saw that the name of the city she was in was called San Fransokyo. As she started to explore the city she was now in the thoughts of how she came to arrive here began to fill her head.

FLASHBACK

A FEW HOURS AGO

Jinx was currently assisting Gizmo and Mammoth with stealing parts from a S.T.A.R.S. Labs facility located in Jump City. As Mammoth was helping Gizmo gather what he needed Jinx decided to take a look around the facility to see what the place had anything that looked valuable to steal which it didn't so she decided to return to her friends but when she did she heard a conversation about her she had heard over a million times being discussed.

"Why do we even bring Jinx along?! She's nothing but bad luck! She always messes things up for us to the point we fail and get caught!" Gizmo shouted as he handed the parts he was looking for to Mammoth.

"Well Jinx happens to be very smart and strong, not to mention she can hold her ground against the Titans." Mammoth stated.

"Yeah but in the end we always get beaten and thrown in jail! Face it Mammoth she's the reason we always lose! I bet we can actually win against the Titans if she was gone!" Gizmo yelled out.

"But she has control over her powers." Mammoth responded.

"No she doesn't! She just tells us that but the truth is that she has no control over them which causes us to always lose!" Gizmo screamed.

Jinx having heard enough of the garbage Gizmo was spewing decided to confront him. "Do you mind saying that to my face you little pipsqueak?" She asked in an angry tone scaring him and Mammoth in the process.

Gizmo turned around to face an angry Jinx but instead of cowering he decided to stand up to her. "You're the reason we always lose! You can't control your powers at all and in the end just when we're close to winning they malfunction causing us to lose!" He screamed.

A pink aura began to form around Jinx as she picked up Gizmo by his suit. "Listen to me you pathetic shrimp! I'm not the reason we always fail. You always seem to blame me when something goes wrong which makes me think you can't take responsibility for your own mistakes so you decide to blame someone else besides yourself. Now I have remain silent all the times you blame me but it's getting really old really quick so if you know what's good for you then you'll keep your mouth shut about me from now on!" She roared out as she then tossed him to the ground.

"I don't make mistakes! Everything that happens is all on you!" Gizmo yelled out as he picked himself up.

"Well maybe I should leave H.I.V.E. and let you guy do things on your own because I can guarantee you won't get very far without me." Jinx responded as Gizmo gave out a scowl hearing that.

"Well at least will get somewhere unlike you who will be left with nothing!" He yelled out causing her to give a curious look. "Do you think any other villain team would want you because of your powers? You have powers over bad luck it's something no one would want near them! Face it you need us a lot more than we need you! You can't be anything more than a villain!"

Jinx just gave a hurt look hearing that since it was true. She really didn't want to be a villain but with powers over bad luck people just assume she's a villain. She basically had no choice but to accept the card that was dealt to her. Jinx just shook her head and looked at him. "Fine after this job, you two are on your own. I refuse to work with anyone who refuses to see beyond my powers and what I can actually do." She said

"Well good riddance!" Gizmo cried out as he grabbed the last few parts he needed and handed them to Mammoth. "Let's go, we're done here." He said as he lead Mammoth and Jinx out only to see the Titans blocking their exit. Seeing this Gizmo turned towards Jinx. "Great your bad luck allowed the Titans to know we were here!" He yelled.

Jinx just gave a sigh as she turned to the Titans. "How did you know we were here?" She asked.

"I helped design and install the alarm system here so the moment you tried deactivating it the tower picked it up and alerted us." Cyborg answered.

"That can't be! I made sure to shut it off the moment we broke in here!" Gizmo shouted.

"I made the alarm impossible to hack into so the moment someone tried to shut it down who didn't work here it would immediately signal us." Cyborg replied as Gizmo stared at Jinx.

"It's your fault they're here!" He screamed as Jinx just rolled her eyes and let out a scoff.

"Will you stop blaming me for your mistakes!" She yelled out. "Maybe if you thoroughly checked the system before you hacked into you would of detected it but like usual you rushed it thinking you knew everything."

Gizmo just let out a growl. "I can't wait until we get out of here so we don't have to see you again!" He hissed.

"Is Jinx going somewhere?" Starfire asked as she gave a confused look.

"Yeah, I'm leaving these two after this job. I'm sick and tired of Gizmo blaming my powers for everything that goes wrong when it's his fault! He refuses to see me for who I am and I'm sick of it so I'm leaving H.I.V.E. I don't know what I'll do or where I'll go afterwards but I'm going to make sure it's far away from him." Jinx replied as she pointed at Gizmo who just stuck his tongue out at her.

"The only place you three going is jail!" Robin hissed as he then yelled out. "Titans go!"

As the Titans charged at them Gizmo pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it straight at them only for them to dodge it and for it to hit the wall behind them creating an entrance to the room behind them. It was then Gizmo noticed what was in the room and let out a huge grin as he then pulled out an electric controller. "Mammoth keep them busy! I need to adjust the frequency on this!" He shouted as Mammoth did what he was ordered. Once he was done he yelled out to Mammoth. "Mammoth time to go!" He shouted as Mammoth ran towards him as Gizmo activated the controller which activated a strange portal that was in the room behind the Titans and then turned towards Jinx. "This is where we say good bye you jinx!" He shouted as he activated his spider arms and smacked her towards the portal. "So long!" He shouted out as he then left with Mammoth.

Jinx just stared at Gizmo running off and then turned towards the portal that was beginning to turn itself on and started to suck everything it could into it. Jinx had managed to grab on to the wall where Gizmo's rocket hit and held onto it seeing the Titans holding onto whatever they could to avoid being sucked into it. "What is that thing?!" She scream out only for Robin to answer her.

"That's none of your business Jinx!" He yelled out.

"It may not be any of my business but I would at least like to know what it is that's trying to kill me!" She yelled back.

"It's an experimental portal that's suppose to take you to other dimensions!" Cyborg shouted as Robin glared at him angrily. "What?! The lady does have the right to know what's trying to kill her!"

"Is there anyway to stop it?!" Jinx asked.

"The only way we can shut it down is if we can reach the control panel but it's impossible since it's close to the portal and we'll be sucked into it!" Cyborg answered as Starfire lost her grip on what she was holding onto and was about to be sucked into the portal only for Robin to grab her.

"Dude! Isn't there any other way to shut it down?!" Beast Boy shouted.

"The only other thing I can think of is that if the portal somehow shorted out but we would need a lot of good luck for that to happen and that's something we don't have!" Cyborg answered.

Jinx just though to herself for a moment after hearing that and knew what she needed to do. "How about some bad luck instead?!" She yelled out as a pink aura began to surround her.

"What are you doing?!" Raven shouted as the other Titans looked at Jinx.

"Using my bad luck for something good!" She yelled out as she let go of the wall she was holding onto and allowed herself to be sucked in but before she was suck into the portal she made sure to apply her power to the portal allowing it to blow itself up. The Titans just watched in shock as Jinx sacrificed herself to save them. Jinx just closed her eyes when she was in the portal and decided to accept the fate she had chosen for herself but only to find herself in a strange city a few minutes later.

END OF FLASHBACK

Jinx just let out an angry growl thinking about what had happened. The fact that Gizmo had tried to kill her upset and angered her too much, all because he blamed her for the mistakes he made instead of accepting it was his fault. She had her powers under control and he had the nerve to say she didn't. Jinx just wanted to let her anger out and use her power to destroy things but she knew she couldn't around all these people so she decided to find somewhere secluded to do it. She figured once she let her anger out somewhere she would find out more about this new world she was in and find a place for herself in it. She basically saw this as a chance to be something other than a villain since no one would judge her for what her powers were or the fact that she had them. She soon made her way to an area of the city that contain nothing but abandoned warehouses. Unfortunately she was also about to discover that this new world she was in had it's own share of heroes.

MEANWHILE WITH HIRO

Fourteen year old Hiro Hamada, a young genius and leader of the super hero team Big Hero 6, was currently flying on his robot friend Baymax as they were patrolling the city for any crime when all of a sudden Baymax picked something up on his scanners. "Hiro, I am detecting a strange burst of energy in the warehouse district." He said.

"Any idea what it is Baymax?" Hiro asked.

"No but my sensors are telling me it's very powerful." Baymax responded.

"Okay I'll call the others to meet us there and then we'll check it out." Hiro responded as he contacted his friends to let them know what was going on and where to meet them then proceed to fly to the warehouse district on Baymax.

When Hiro and the others arrived there, they saw Jinx currently unleashing her power around the area causing lights and pipes to explode. "That little jerk after everything I did for them! It's never my fault but no, to him it's my fault and not his! It's not fair!" She roared out as she unleashed a bolt of pink energy into a wall causing it to explode. "It's never my fault." She said as tears began to form in her eyes.

Hiro just looked at Jinx and then turned to his teammates. "Must be a new villain." Go Go stated.

"I don't know about that." Hiro said. "I mean why destroy a bunch of empty warehouses if she's a villain? I get the feeling there's more going on here."

"She looks upset. It might help if we talk to her." Honey Lemon replied as Go Go shook her head.

"She doesn't look like the type of person who wants to share her feelings Honey Lemon." She responded. "Besides we have no idea what her powers are or how she is doing this."

"Well I think it might be a good idea to find out why she's destroying the area." Hiro stated as he walked out to confront her. "Excuse me!" He shouted getting her attention.

Jinx just turned to see a boy close to her age in purple armor staring at her. "What do you want?" She asked as she hid her tears from him.

"We would like to know why you're destroying the area?" Hiro asked as Jinx looked at him confused.

"We?" She asked only to see four other people, three of them wearing armor while the other one was wearing some kind of monster costume, and a robot in red battle armor stand next to him. "Who are you guys suppose to be?" She then asked.

Everyone just gave her a confused look as she looked at them. "Are you serious? You don't know who we are?" Fred asked.

"No, I don't. I happen to be new around these parts and have no clue about you guys or this city." Jinx answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiro asked.

"It's none of your business! Now tell me who you are?!" Jinx yelled out.

"We happen to be Big Hero 6! The protectors and super heroes of San Fransokyo!" Fred proclaimed as Jinx gave out a huge groan.

"Great! Even here I can't catch a break!" She shouted as she then looked at them. "Look do me a favor and leave me alone. I don't want to deal with any heroes. I can assure you I won't be a bother to your city."

"Even if you say that, it doesn't help or explain why you're destroying the area!" Go Go yelled out.

"I don't want to talk about it so leave!" Jinx screamed only for Honey Lemon to take a step forward.

"It seems you're upset about something. It might help if you talk about it." She said.

Jinx just gave out a growl hearing that. "It's none of your business! Besides I don't see how talking about it would help!" She shouted only for Baymax to respond.

"Studies have shown that talking about one's problems does help the person through the trouble they are going through. By talking with others you can gain their perspective and thoughts of your problem and help you reach the answer you're looking for."

"I don't need a shrink!" Jinx scream out as she gave out a groan. "It's like I'm looking at different version of the Titans." She said to herself as she looked at each member and then stopped on Hiro. "However their leader doesn't seem to be as bad as Robin." Jinx then shook her head. "Look just leave me alone. I can promise you this is a one time thing and I won't be a problem to you in the future."

Hiro just shook his head. "Look miss, we can't let you destroy anymore of the area so we have to stop you." He said as Jinx looked at him.

"Listen to me when I say this. I am not someone who you want to cross because I will jinx you if you do!" She shouted at him.

"That sounds like a threat to me!" Go Go yelled as ran towards Jinx only for Jinx's eyes to glow pink and the discs on Go Go's feet to break causing her to fall to the ground. Go Go quickly picked herself up and toss the discs on her hands at Jinx only for them to split in half. "How can that be?! My discs didn't even touch her and they somehow shatter!" She shouted as Fred came jumping out breathing fire at Jinx only for Jinx to do a back flip dodging it.

"You shouldn't play with fire since it tends to burn things!" She shouted as her eyes began to glow pink again and water came bursting open from the ground and hit Fred sending him into a wall.

Wasabi then came running at Jinx. "Nobody hurts my friends!" He shouted as he tried swiping her with his plasma blades.

"Ugh, you sound just like Cyborg." She said as she dodge his swipes and then sent a pink bolt of energy to his blades causing them to short out then kicked him in the chest. "To be clear you're attacking me first so I'm defending myself!" She shouted as Honey Lemon came at her firing at Jinx with her chem-purse. Seeing this Jinx quickly dodged each shot as she snapped her fingers causing Honey Lemon's chem-purse to short out. "Looks like you're out of ammo." She stated as she looked at Hiro. "So what are you going to do?"

Hiro just stared at her while Baymax looked at Hiro. "Hiro what should I do?" He asked.

Hiro looked at his friends and Jinx then turned towards Baymax. "Nothing. Don't do anything Baymax." He said as he turned towards Jinx. "You said this is a one time thing, right? So you won't be causing trouble around the city anymore after tonight, right?"

Jinx just stared at Hiro trying to figure out what he was up to. "That's right, after tonight you won't have any trouble from me." She answered.

"Then leave, we won't chase after you." Hiro replied as his team looked at him in disbelief.

"Hiro! We can't just let her go!" Go Go shouted.

"Look, we have no idea what she can do but somehow she has managed to take out our equipment. We basically have no chance against her and then there's the fact that I happen to believe her when she told us this is a one time thing." Hiro stated.

"But she could be lying." Wasabi responded.

"She could be but I'm not going to risk your safety against her. You guys are too important to me." Hiro replied as Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Go Go gave an understanding nod and made their way to him.

Jinx just looked at Hiro. "Thank you for letting me go and I promise you i won't cause any trouble for your city after tonight. I just want a chance to live my life my own way and intend to do that tomorrow." She said as she took off.

Hiro just looked at the others. "Let's go home." He said as they then left.

THE NEXT DAY AT HIRO'S GARAGE

Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon were currently in his garage going over the events that happened last night trying to figure out who the girl they encountered was and if she would cause trouble for them in the future.

"I still think it was a mistake for us to let her go." Go Go stated as she looked at Hiro.

"Go Go, it was the best option I could think of. I mean you tried to attack her only for your disks to break not to mention she somehow took out our equipment. We have no idea what she could do but from what we saw we can't go charging at her blindly. We need to know what exactly she can do. Besides I get the feeling she's going to keep her word and not cause any trouble for us." Hiro replied.

"What makes you say that Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked as Hiro just shook his head.

"I don't know call it a hunch." He said as he thought to himself for a moment. "But if I had to give an answer I say it was from the way she was acting."

"What do you mean by that?" Wasabi asked.

"It was like she was just letting out her anger. I mean she was screaming about something not being fair and how it wasn't her fault. It makes me think something happened to her."

"Plus there's also the fact she didn't know who we were." Wasabi noted.

"Maybe she came from another dimension!" Fred shouted causing everyone to look at him.

"What makes you say that Fred?" Go Go asked.

"The way she said she was new to these parts and she hadn't heard of us or San Fransokyo. I mean the whole world knows about our city. Why would she?" Fred respond as Go Go rolled her eyes.

"Let's forget about where she came from for a minute and discuss her powers." Hiro said getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah she somehow caused our equipment to stop malfunctioning." Honey Lemon replied.

"Yeah how did she do that?" Wasabi asked.

"That I don't know." Hiro replied. "I decided to take a look at our equipment after our encounter with her and found out why it shorted out." Hiro responded.

"Well don't keep us in suspense tell us." Go Go replied.

"Okay keep in mind I'm still trying to figure this out but from what I found out when I examined Honey Lemon's chem-purse and Wasabi's plasma blades the wires circuitry were basically fried. I mean they were up to date with the best material and yet they somehow managed to malfunction, I mean if the material I used was a few years older then I would understand but something like this is a one a million thing." Hiro stated as he then turned to Go Go. "As for your disks it's basically the same thing, they just broke for no reason at all."

"What about the water from the ground that hit me?" Fred asked.

"That is also a bit strange. I went over the reports that the police took when they investigated the area after we left and found out they ruled it all an accident. Basically the water that hit you came from a water pipe that exploded. As for the rest of the area they claim the building were old and starting to fall apart." Hiro answered.

"Well we know that's not what happened but for some reason that girl made it look that way." Go Go stated.

"The way our equipment malfunctioned it's almost like we were hit by some bad luck." Wasabi said as Fred gave a surprised look.

"I think I know what her powers are!" Fred shouted causing everyone to look at him.

"What do you think they are Freddie?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Remember when she said she would jinx us if we cross her and basically all this stuff started to happen when we did." Fred stated as Go Go gave an annoyed growl.

"Just get to the point Fred!" She yelled.

"I think she can cause bad luck." Fred quickly responded as everyone just stared at him. "Think about it all this stuff happened when we crossed her and a jinx it basically bad luck. I think she used her bad luck powers to make our equipment malfunction making it impossible for us to fight her." He explained as he then added. "By the way I'm going to call her Jinx because it means bad luck and she can use it."

Hiro just looked at Fred and then gave out a sigh. "I think Fred is right on this." He said causing everyone to gasp.

"Well what should we do now?" Wasabi asked.

"I think the best option right now is to find out where she is before we do anything else." Hiro answered as he turned to Baymax. "Baymax scan for the from last night."

"Very well Hiro." Baymax replied as he began scanning for her. "I found the girl from last night, she is currently in the cafe."

Hiro and the others just gave a shocked look hearing this. "We need to go now!" He shouted as he ran into the cafe with the others following him.

When they got inside they gave a stunned look as they saw the girl, wearing different clothes than the ones she wore last night currently at a table eating a piece of blueberry pie with Mochi laying on her lap. "This blueberry pie is delicious." The girl said to Aunt Cass who just smiled at her.

"Well thank you for that compliment." She said as she looked at Mochi who was laying on her lap. "It looks like Mochi really likes you. He happens to be a very good judge of character so he can tell you're a good person." She said as she then went to the back.

Hiro and the others slowly made their way to the girl only for her to notice them and look at them for a few seconds only to give an annoyed groan. "What are you guys doing here?! I'm not causing any trouble! I told you guys last night I won't cause any trouble for you!"

"Wait a minute. How do you know who we are?" Hiro asked.

"Well there were six of you there last night just like there are six of you here now. Plus you are basically the same size of the leader of the team and you have a robot with you just like he did." Jinx answered as she then asked. "Now what are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"I live here." Hiro replied as Jinx gave a surprised look.

"Oh I did not know that." Jinx said as she picked Mochi off of her lap. "Let me finish this pie and I'll be on my way. I don't want to cause any trouble to your mother so I'll leave."

"She's my aunt." Hiro replied as he held his hand up stopping her. "You can stay, we just want to ask you some questions if that is alright."

"Why?" Jinx asked curious about why Hiro isn't running her out of the cafe.

"Because last night you were just letting out anger right? You were upset about something and had to let it out am I right?" He asked as she just gave a nod.

"Yep."

"Can you tell us why you were upset?" Hiro then asked.

"Alright but once you hear the truth you're just going to chase me out." Jinx replied.

"Why don't you let us be the judge of that?" Hiro responded as he then realized. "But first let me introduce myself, my name is Hiro." He said as he then introduced his friends.

After they were done introducing themselves Jinx decided it was time for her to introduce herself as well. "The name is Jinx." She said.

"Call it!" Fred shouted as Jinx gave a curious look.

"Just ignore him and go on." Go Go responded.

"Well this may sound strange but I come from another dimension." Jinx replied as Fred yelled out.

"Right again!"

Jinx just ignored him and decided to continue. "I happen to have the power to cause bad luck."

"I am on fire today!" Fred shouted out only for Go Go to glare at him shutting him up.

"Why don't you tell us how you got here." Hiro replied as he gave her a small friendly smile.

"Well it's a bit of a long story but the short version is that my idiot teammate decided to try and kill me along with team of heroes who were after us by activating an experimental portal that's suppose to take you to other dimensions all because he blamed my powers of bad luck for us getting caught or any mistake he makes." Jinx said as the others looked at her giving her a stunned look.

"You're a villain?" Wasabi asked as Jinx just gave a scoff.

"Do you think I wanted to be one?" She asked while giving them an offended look. "I happen to have the power over bad luck and everyone automatically assumes I'm a bad guy. I try to prove that I'm not but it the long run it doesn't matter even if I gain mastery over them. People see me as a villain and I had no choice but to accept in."

Hiro just looked at Jinx and gave her an understanding smile. "I take it that's why you were angry last night?" He asked. "The person you considered a friend tries to kill you over something that isn't your fault so you basically had every right to be mad."

"He was my teammate not my friend." Jinx replied. "When you're a villain you can have no friends because in the end they will betray you."

"That must be very lonely." Honey Lemon stated.

"You have no idea." Jinx muttered as she shook her head and looked at Hiro and began to explain everything that had happened which led to her being brought to their dimension. When she was done everyone just gave her an understanding look as she then said. "Look the way I see this I can have a fresh start here. No one knows who I am and I plan to keep my powers under control so they won't cause any problems. I'm sorry about last night but I was so angry."

"So you won't be robbing or stealing from anyone?" Honey lemon asked.

"No I won't." Jinx replied.

Go Go however just stared at her. "I'm curious where did you get the money for the clothes and to pay for the food here?" She asked as she noticed Jinx pulling out some money for the bill.

"I may have used my powers to short out an ATM to get some cash last night." She answered. "Hey I told you I wouldn't cause you any problem after last night so don't give me that look!"

"So then how are you planning to make money then?" Go Go then asked.

"I'll get a part time job." Jinx answered as Go Go turned to look at Hiro.

"Hiro, we can't just let her roam the streets who knows what kind of trouble she'll get into. Besides no one is going to hire her since she has no background information or anything." She said.

"Yeah I suppose that is a problem but I'll figure something out." Jinx replied.

"No, Go Go is right." Hiro told her. "We can't just let you run around. Look I believe you when you tell us you want to have a fresh start but you need help. Let us help you."

Jinx just looked at Hiro not knowing what to think. "And how exactly are you going to help me?" She asked.

"Well I can make up a fake background for you and see if my aunt is willing to hire you here. We also have to find you a place to stay at." Hiro replied.

"Well why don't I stay here with you?" Jinx asked while giving Hiro a teasing smile. "You look like you would make an excellent roommate." She said as she moved her face close to his causing him to turn deep red. Jinx just started laughing seeing this. "I'm joking!" She shouted out while laughing.

Just then Honey Lemon decided to speak. "I have an idea! She can stay with me and Go Go!" She shouted out causing Go Go to glare at her.

"Honey Lemon, don't go making suggestions about who can stay at my place." She responded.

Hiro just looked at Go Go. "Please Go Go at least for now." He said.

"Fine." Go Go replied as she gave a sigh and then turned towards Jinx. "But one once of trouble from you and I'll kick you out, got it?"

"I got it." Jinx answered. "You know you don't have to do this for me."

"We know but it's the right thing to do." Hiro replied as he gave her a small smile.

After that Hiro talked to his aunt about hiring Jinx to help at the cafe which she did. As time passed Jinx slowly adjusted to the new dimension she was now in eventually getting use to everyone's company. Once in a while she thought about her old life and wondered what was going on there but she immediately snapped herself out of it knowing she had a better life now. She had people who actually cared for her and for the first time in her life she actually felt lucky, that she was more than just a jinx.

THE END


End file.
